Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device which includes light emitting elements mounted on one surface of a substrate, and a reflection sheet provided on the one surface of the substrate to reflect light from the light emitting elements, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses (display apparatuses) are generally equipped with a backlight device for irradiating a display panel with light. As such the backlight device, a so-called direct type backlight device which includes a plurality of LEDs, and a reflection sheet for reflecting light emitted from the LEDs to the display panel side has been known in the art.
Meanwhile, International Publication No. 2011/152134 discloses a direct type lighting device which includes an LED substrate, LED light sources disposed on a surface of the LED substrate, and a reflection sheet which is disposed proximal to the surface of the LED substrate and has through holes, wherein the LED light sources penetrate the through holes of the reflection sheet, and the reflection sheet is configured in such a manner that a part of an edge part of the through hole is disposed between a light emission surface of the LED light source and the LED substrate, thereby it is possible to prevent and suppress the reflection sheet from floating.
However, the lighting device according to International Publication No. 2011/152134 has a configuration in which the through hole is larger than the light emission surface of the LED light source, and a part of the edge part of the through hole is disposed between the light emission surface of the LED light source and the LED substrate.
That is, the lighting device according to International Publication No. 2011/152134 has a configuration in which a position of the through hole does not match with that of the light emission surface of the LED light sources and is shifted in a thickness direction of the LED substrate, and a number of regions lacking the reflection sheet are present in the vicinity of the light emission surface of the LED light source.
Accordingly, there is a problem in which the light cannot be uniformly reflected in the vicinity of the LED light source, and luminance unevenness occurs.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light source device which includes light emitting elements mounted on one surface of a substrate, and a reflection sheet provided on the one surface to reflect light from the light emitting elements, in which the light source device includes a diffusion part provided proximal to a light emission surface of the light emitting element to diffuse the light from the light emitting element, wherein the reflection sheet has a through hole including a part in which a distance between two opposite points in an edge thereof is not more than a size of the diffusion part in a view along a vertical direction to the one surface, and the through hole in a view along the vertical direction to the one surface is provided at a position matching with a position of the diffusion part, thereby it is possible to prevent the reflection sheet from floating from the one surface of the substrate, and reduce regions lacking the reflection sheet in the vicinity of the diffusion parts, as well as, suppress an occurrence of luminance unevenness caused by the floating of the reflection sheet and the lacking of the reflection sheet, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a light source device which includes light emitting elements mounted on one surface of a substrate, and a reflection sheet provided on the one surface of the substrate to reflect light from the light emitting elements, the light source device comprising: a diffusion part which is provided proximal to a light emission surface of the light emitting elements to diffuse the light from the light emitting element, wherein the reflection sheet has a through hole, the through hole includes a part in which a distance between two opposite points in an edge thereof is not more than a size of the diffusion part in a view along a vertical direction to the one surface, and the through hole is formed at a position matching with a position of the diffusion part in a view along a vertical direction to the one surface.
According to the present invention, the reflection sheet is configured so that the through hole of the reflection sheet has a part of which size is not more than that of the diffusion part in a view along the vertical direction to the one surface. And the through hole, namely, a lacking part of the reflection sheet is prevented from protruding from the outer edge of the diffusion part in a view along the vertical direction to the one surface, such that floating of the reflection sheet from the one surface of the substrate in the vicinity of the through hole may be prevented by the diffusion part, and an occurrence of luminance unevenness caused by the lacking the reflection sheet may be suppressed.
In the light source device according to the embodiment of the present invention, a cut line(s) may be formed at a region around the through hole.
According to the present invention, the cut line is formed at the region around the through hole, to facilitate deformation of the through hole.
In the light source device according to the embodiment of the present invention, the through hole may have a circular shape and it is preferred that the cut lines are formed apart from edge of the through hole in a radial direction of the through hole, and the cut lines may be disposed in line symmetry with respect to the through hole.
According to the present invention, the cut lines are formed apart from the edge of the through hole which has a circular shape, in the radial direction of the through hole, and free deformation of the through hole is limited within a certain degree, thereby it is possible to ensure deformation easiness of the through hole and restorability to an original shape of the through hole.
In the light source device according to the embodiment of the present invention, the through hole may have an elliptical shape, and a size of a long diameter of the through hole may be larger than the maximum size of an outer edge of the diffusion part and a size of a short diameter of the through hole may be smaller than the maximum size of an outer edge of the diffusion part in a view along the vertical direction to the one surface.
According to the present invention, since the size of the short diameter of the through hole is smaller than the maximum size of the outer edge of the diffusion part in a view along the vertical direction to the one surface, a relative movement of the diffusion part to the long diameter direction of the through hole is suppressed.
In the light source device according to the embodiment of the present invention, the cut line may be formed apart from the edge of the through hole and may be formed along the edge of the through hole.
According to the present invention, the cut line is formed apart from the edge of the through hole along the edge, and the free deformation of the through hole is limited within a certain degree, thereby it is possible to ensure deformation easiness of the through holes and restorability to an original shape of the through hole.
In the light source device according to the embodiment of the present invention, a folding line may be formed at the region around the through hole and may be formed along the edge of the through hole.
According to the present invention, since the folding line is formed, the edge part side of the through hole with respect to the folding line is likely to be deformed along the vertical direction to the one surface, such that deformation in the vicinity of the through hole including the through hole may be more easily obtained.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus which includes the light source device above-mentioned and a display panel configured to display an image using light from the light source device.
According to the present invention, light emitted from the light sources of the light source device is emitted to the display panel, and the display panel displays the image using the light.
According to the present invention, it is possible to prevent the reflection sheet from floating from the one surface of the substrate on which the light emitting elements are mounted, and reduce regions lacking the reflection sheet in the vicinity of the diffusion parts, as well as, suppress an occurrence of luminance unevenness caused by the floating of the reflection sheet and the lacking of the reflection sheet.
The above and further objects and features will move fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.